ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Week 9
Sarah will possibly be evicted this week. Day 57 (Dec 21st) Day 58 (Dec 22nd) "Day 58" Part 1(video removed) Official daily recap. "Hai cambiato amica" Italian(video removed)' Sarah comes in from outside, hugs and kisses Veronica. Day 59 (Dec 23rd) "Day 59" Part 1 Part 2(videos removed)' Official daily recap. (Part 2 of this is actually from, the day before?) Sarah and Veronica exchange views on Cristina Italian(video removed) Sarah and Vero lay in the garden area conversing about Cristina Jealousy Italian(video removed) Sarah and Veronica talk on the terrace First Approaches English Italian(Italian video removed) Sarah and Veronica sitting on the couch next to the confessional room. They debate whether or not to do a striptease. (if anyone has a better/confirmed translation - please feel free to post it) *From YT comments by violetskyxyx : I don t know what they re talking about at the beginning, from "bambina" here it is: : S: Babe : V: Are we going to﻿ do it? the striptease : They talk about Sarah's bellyache. : S: What do you want to do? The striptease? : V: Yes : S: But where? : V: Right here : S: Ahahah : V: With 5 seconds of the song : S: The kisses like the week contest near the mirror (they had to practise to kiss with man of course, it was a contest organized by grande fratello) : V: Are we﻿ going to do it? but it will seem we do it deliberately : S: Do you think?............so?! : V: I dont know if we should kiss.... singing na na na na na na and dancing : S:(running to the bathroom) : "Tears and Smiles (Lacrime e Sorrisi)" Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2(videos removed) *Summary: : S. made a list (with re-enactments) of all the time she fainted in her life.1. During a shower sunlamp2: First day of work in her Aunt's cake shop. Her collegues were smoking (pot??) and since She doesn't smoke at all..3. At a concert trying hard to be right under the stage, her friends fainted. She tried to go back to her, panicked and fainted herself.4. In high school. Her classmates insisted her to take just a mouthfull of weeds*. Right after that they went in the smallest classroom of all for the next lecture and.. Hugs and Kisses Italian Vero is laying in bed, Sarah brings her a pillow. They exchange hugs and kisses. Veronica is PISSED Italian(video removed) Vero is angry about something (not sure what) and ends up waging war with Massimo and just about everyone else in the immediate area ;) Day 60 (Dec 24th) Veronica is upset about her Christmas card (??? - anyone else feel free to elaborate) Italian(video removed) Day 61 (Dec 25th - Christmas) Toothpaste foam Italian(video removed) Sarah tries to get Vero's attention to gross her out with toothpaste foam while brushing their teeth. Veronica and Sarah getaway for two in the confessional Italian(video removed) *Summary by sappivu : Apparently Veronica was having a really bad time and sarah arranged something to cheer her up in the confessionale. Sarah and Veronica holding hands walking to Christmas dinner/hugging and crying Italian(video removed) Veronica and Sarah with the housemates in the garden '''[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GlBwl9wUAU '''Italian Part 1']'' 'Italian Part 2(videos removed)''' '''Veronica and Sarah : Here is a war 'Italian(video reoved)[http://www.grandefratello.mediaset.it/news/1057/veronica-si-sente-offesa.shtml ''' Offical] Day 62 (Dec 26th) Order La Cura (the first instance?) Italian This is possibly the first time GF plays the "La Cura " song ? Sarah, Veronica, Daniele, Mauro, Alessia and Dominique are sitting on the bed when the song begins to play. Veronica gets visibly upset hearing it, Daniele and Sarah try to comfort her. Sarah ends up interlocking their fingers and holding her hand through the end of the song. Sarah then asks for a kiss and Veronica kisses her. When we leave... and the 10x kiss English subtitles Italian(Italian video removed) Sarah asks Veronica if they will be together when they leave. (This is one of the earliest displays of affection, possibly the first kiss we actually see). : 3:05 - Vero smiles, as if realizing this is no ordinary kiss ;) Ok me hearties...'When we leave' translation from 1.38 (kindly translated for me by someone else on you tube, so i'm just passing it on: : S: (whispers to V): Outside we become a couple? : V: (smiles) Yes...(to Sarah) you joke.. : S: no : V: i'd do it...mamma mia, your dangerous : S: I don't...i don't joke : V: your very dangerous : S: me? : V: yes, cause you say things thinking that i'm going to take them as a joke and I actually won't : Mauro enters and stands over the girls cuddling and gets a bit curious : Mauro: What? tell me...sarah tell me : V: (kind of ignoring Mauro) But...(to Mauro...just a small thing..as in, mind your own beeswax) and says to Sarah: Can we do it? : S: Where? : V: Outside : S: (kind of mutters) uhhuh...(hard to tell if she is agreeing or not) : V: are you kidding? No really, i'm not kidding : Meanwhile Mauro is still standing over them listening to this... : S: me neither : V: very well then : and they both laugh while looking at Mauro : Mauro: Should i be worried? : they both look a bit embarrassed and untangle themselves from their embrace : V: no...(and to sarah): Should he get worried? : S: Sarah gives a big laugh : V; No : S: I should go to the bathroom Then they have their little kisses and their big smiles that come from within...awwwww Past Experiences Part 1 Part 2 Part 3(Part 3 removed) Sarah and Veronica talking in code about their previous lesbian experiences. It would be helpful for non-Italian speakers to read this to understand how they talk in code. Sarah confesses to Veronica that she dreamed of kissing her three times (some people hear "creamed") and they laugh when Veronica uses the wrong pronoun to refer to her previous, supposedly, heterosexual experiences. *Moments to watch for: (translation by aetrelyn) **Part 2: : 06:26 - V: And were you kidding today or not? (probably referring to the earlier conversation "When we leave..do we become a couple?" Italian) :: S: With you? :: V: Yes. :: S: No. (bursting into laughter) :: V: Because I wasn't kidding either. :: S: Me neither. :: V: "C'è capito, Sa?" (= is that clear, or do you understand that, Sa?)... But really? :: S: Yes, really. (still both laughing/giggling) :: V: Ok, we'll see about that... (or at least I think she said: posso vederlo) *''Translation by sappivu'' : Part 1 :: S: I couldn't be passive, it's different :: V: I could. One thing I wasn't comfortable with..was..(finally getting it) Be passive? Yees :: S: The opposite? :: V: No..a bit..but with her the kissing too :: S: don't mention it! :: V: Yes indeed (both laughs) :: S: awesome :: V: OMG :: S: Well I think it's late :: V: mamma! well, get it? :: S: when we were (?? she lowers her voice) a lot, I got high. Beutiful! All..very beautiful! Tall, beautiful eyes. One of those "guys"..you just say beautiful" :: V: And "He" was like that? :: S: meaning? :: V: Was "he" like that or like you? :: S: meaning? Like me? :: V: Born like that :: S: yes, yes :: V: my "guy" too. "He" was..only one way..did you get it?...While I'm not..(since sarah still looks perplexed Vero lowers her voice) She was a lesbian? :: S: ahhhh, ok. No "He" was both. But his heart was more..for girls :: V: and when you weren't in those places? :: S: He wanted me while I less...it was more..a game. I don't know, I can't explain it. When we kissed there was emotion between us, at the end. But it was more a transgression thing..b/c 2 persons..you don't go unnoticed, right. You're speechless :: V: of course you are :: S: And this was amusing to me. I don't know. :: V: cool.......Imagine if we do something like this. :: S: what? :: V: out there..what will happen (sarah laughs) if we do. :: S: It ended b/c she fell in love, madly :: V: just like my guy! :: S: and unfortunately we didn't even stay friends, b/c it was impossible. He was in such pain. Badly, badly, badly. :: V: I couldn't hear from him for a month and a half. I wouldn't even pick up the phone. I went nut after that. b/c I was thinking I was like that too. :: S: Do you wanna know what happened? It's really funny :: V: tell me. :: S: I don't know how to.. :: V: say it.. :: S: mmm, I was engaged with a guy, engaged for 4/5 months, I left my first ex a year before and have been with this guy for 4/5 months. We went dancing in a club and "He" was a waiter there..it's absurd me explaining this, not good (laughing)....well, he didn't went unnoticed, we started drinking, I was there with my bf and other friends, all drinking, all drunk and my Bf told me: "see that person, I bet I can get her phone number and get a date?" And I told him: Sure, I bet she is not into you at all. He went to talk to her : Part 2 :: S: He went to talk to her, asked her number (uncomprehensible words) and the girl, looking at me.. :: V: how cool, that girl! :: S: I'll give it to her :: V: I can't believe it! :: S: He didn't tell me anything. He came back with his tail between his legs but I could tell something happened. I told him: I saw you were pointing at me.. And He: no, nothing. When after a while this person came to our table..bringing cocktails and stuff, She told me: Is He your BF? And I said: Who? this one? No. We joked like that all the time, in front of him. She had a leather bracelet, with studs..very nice. I kept looking at it and She saw me looking at it and after a while she said: Where do you come from? What do you do for a living? Me: I come from Pozzuoli (in Napoli/Naples) and I study art at the academy in Naples./ Me too/ You too? really? Never saw you./I do, I do/ We changed the subject: this bracelet of yours is very beautiful. She took it off and told me: You'll give it back to me tomorrow :: V: how cool! :: S: I've never seen you around./ I'll be looking for you/ my bf jumps in, I don't remember which bulls** he said, wait I don't remember if it was me..ah! and I told her: What if you kiss me right now in front of everybody?/ Yes, sure / I look at her: Would you kiss me?/ Yes. :: V: I can't believe it! :: S: I felt a slap coming from this side..PUM! :: V: from him? :: S: yes (laughs) :: V: and you? :: S: I was shocked b/c I wasn't expecting it. She..what happened next!..I left and told him: We're done. You've been fooling around for 3 hours and now the 1 thing I do!..and eventually we broke up. :: V: for that thing or for some other problems? :: S: no, no for that thing..b/c I wanted to be free :: V: You're a step ahead, Sà :: S: and then the following day, we met and..(3:11) Talk on the terrace Italian(video removed) Veronica and Sarah talk on the terrace among the other houseguests. Sarah's dreams English Subtitles Italian(Italian video removed) *Summary by Youtube user SingCover **1 That's﻿ the day their love began. Sarah is telling vero about 3 dreams she had about her. That's why they started to call their relationship the dream **2 in the first dream they are in love and they are walking around a swimming pool kissing. The other two dreams are more sexual.Vero says she like this fact and hope to have a dream﻿ like that two and that this dream will come true when the show finish **3 but they couldn't wait the end of the show and they kissed that very night under the sheets.and so they did all the other night till the night of the 1 Jan when they kiss﻿ openly in front of the camera *''Translation by SaturnaliaGirl'' : Keeping with their earlier conversation, Sarah plays the gender pronoun game. She switches from 'with him' to 'we' and by their faces insinute they are talking about themselves...it's up for interpretation, LOL : S: so I dreamt I was with 'this' guy.. : V: (trying to supress a smile) : S: and we were in 'that' pool...(corrects herself) in 'a' pool (mimicks with her hands that they were wearing clothes/costumes?)...costumes.....we were together (they both smile) and we were taking a walk together (V smiles again)..and there was people all over the place...and we were in love and being all effusive and all that...the other two times it was bad, bad meaning good! (i'm assuming this is the reference about the three dreams, the one she just described, and the two others were BAD, LOL...goood bad...god only knows what they were, LOL) : V: I understood! (laughing) How spectacular!! : S: Bad as in good!! (laugh together) : V: god, I would die! with a dream like that...absolutely...tonight I'll think about it. : S: I woke up mortified, really. : V: No, why? : S: really, i swear to you, i said to myself 'madonna mia'!! : V: (laughs) no, no. 'we like'! (an expression they all use all the time) : S: no, no (laughs) : V: no, no worries! we like! : V: this night I was thinking (or i will think, not sure) about this, i want to have a dream like this..(sarah laughs)...and that then outside that it may be like that, and that's enough..because if not..quite frankly (laughs and mumbles while sarah makes cryptic hand symbols, lol)..u understand?! : A Kiss in the rain Italian(video removed) Translation by sappivu Sarah was up to a joke and everybody knows what is it about but Vero who keeps begging in name of their friendship and eventually calls her "bitch". On the door Sarah says: I love you more than everyone and everything. How dare you? Italian(video removed) Translation by sappivu : Sarah said She kissed on the mouth a lot of girls in the house, even Mara. Veronica said: How dare you? (Come ti sei permessa?) at 2:07 They're trying to guess who can be considered a "gattamorta" (see Italian Words) in the house. Moments: : 0:37 Sarah sticks her finger up Carmen's butt : Veronica's a little jealous at 2:13, and onwards Under Daniele's Jacket Italian(video removed) Moments: : Sarah gives Veronica jealous looks at 1:00 on. : 1:37 Daniele talks in accents. : 4:39 Daniele (to Veronica): what would you do for a sigarette? Sarah: She already does it all without giving her one : After this, I think is when Sarah begins to kiss Mauro for the first time. Day 63 (Dec 27th) "Day 63" Part 1 Part 2(videos removed) Summary of the day including Sarah and Veronica confessionals. : Part 1 - 0:10 Where Mauro tries very hard to kiss Sarah, and later does, is footage from Day 62, the day before. :: 3:45 Sarah and Veronica content starts, as you see them torn between their two men, Mauro and Daniele. : Part 2 - housemates talk about Veronica Sarah's tongue piercing English Subtitled (Megavideo) Veronica and Sarah have a conversation in the garden the morning after Mauro has kissed Sarah. Mauro brags to Vero about Sarah's tongue piercing, not realizing that Vero already knows. S: Il sognodream you know? I was thinking about il sogno. After all this drama. V: You have no clue this morning. He Mauro kept telling me 'Vero you should try the piercing.' S: sub V: and he was like 'No, Vero you should have a tongue piercing' and I was slike like 'I had it already and inside me' laughter V: I was so proud, I swear! I was like 'Yeah! It's even more beautiful like that.' I wanted to get into the details but that wasn't necessary Sarah talks about Vero Italian(video removed) Sarah talks to Giorgio about Vero